While You Were Sleeping
by twenty-six whitewave
Summary: Is it possible to fall for someone you've never even met? Do you believe in a destined love? They say true love comes when you least expect it. What if all these happen while you were sleeping? Primarily ShizNat. AU. OOC. Short story. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter One.**

.

16th August, 2011 – Superbike World Championship, United States

.

_"And entering the final lap with a lead of nineteen seconds is Ducati DRII with its rider, three-time champion Natsuki Kuga…" a sportscaster was heard announcing amidst the deafening cheers from the excited crowd watching from the stands._

.

Natsuki Kuga, the twenty-six year old superbike racer revved the engine of her Ducati DRII with steady firmness. She secures the lead as the motorcycle ran two hundred miles per hour; extending the lead time to twenty-three seconds after the forty-fifth lap.

.

She was exiting the fourth turn when the accident happened. The navy-haired woman was trailing three slower motorcycles, one of which suddenly swerves. The biker next to it avoided the collision by veering in-field, but unfortunately the biker also lost control and slid back inside the track, striking the third motorcycle and pushing it into the blunette's path.

.

Natsuki wasn't able to avoid head on collision because everything happened in a matter of split seconds. The Ducati DRII literally flew along with her, somersaulted before hitting the retaining wall causing a minor explosion.

.

Natsuki felt like she was a ball being dribbled. Luckily, her body disengaged from the machine before its point of impact on the wall. But her back slammed against the pavement hard causing her to bounce and roll off the road. She was in total pain and immobile, her eyes involuntarily spinning inside the broken helmet. She temporarily lost the capability to move, a stabbing pain centered on her head. Natsuki could hear voices all around her, but she couldn't comprehend anything.

.

Like a rag doll she was pulled from underneath something, she could feel pain but cannot even groan. Her head swam and her thoughts blacked out. Natsuki fell out of consciousness and was no longer aware of her surroundings.

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

**AN:**

It's a very short Prologue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Two.**

As graceful as she could be, Shizuru excitedly walked through the halls of the seventh floor of a highly-modernized hospital in the US. The other day, she received a wonderful message that her closest friend and "self-declared rival", Haruka Suzushiro-Kikukawa, gave birth to a beautiful daughter through newly-developed scientific methods of combining genes from the same sex.

Without a second thought, the gorgeous brunette took the first available flight and left Kyoto, Japan. From the airport, she just checked in a hotel to deposit her things and went straight to the hospital to visit her long-time friends, Haruka and her wife Yukino Kikukawa-Suzushiro.

"Hmm… if I remembered it correctly, it's Room 711." Shizuru pondered if she got the correct number of the hospital suite where Haruka is. Facing the door, she smiled then knocked lightly before she pushed open the sliding door. She took a peek inside.

"BUBUZUKE!" Haruka shrieked. The busty blond flashed a wide grin after the initial shock.

"Ara, ara, so loud, you might wake the baby," Shizuru smiled as she approached the bed and gave Haruka a warm hug before turning to a mousy-looking glass-eyed woman, "How is everything, Yukino-san?"

"Shizuru-san, it's nice to see you. Everything is alright, _baby Diana_ is currently in the nursery. Maybe later the nurse would bring her here in time for breastfeeding; you'd get a first glimpse of how adorable our daughter is." The meek woman replied smiling.

"I'm sure she is every bit a wonderful child. Ara, you mentioned breastfeeding?" Shizuru looked at Haruka's direction, "Oh, I'd like to witness that event." She teased causing the amethyst-eyed woman to blush furiously.

"Shut up!" Haruka bellowed. Shizuru unconsciously took a small step back due to the intensity of the loud blonde's voice. "How did you get here anyway? Why did you not even call to inform us, we could have _deranged_ a driver to go pick you up in the airport?"

"It's arranged, Haruka-chan…"

"…"

"It's alright, it's not the first time I've been to this country. And I personally wanted to surprise the two of you so I didn't call." Shizuru paused. "Reito also wishes you both 'congratulations' and sadly he couldn't make it because he has to sort out some business problems lately."

Haruka frowned a little. "Is that so?" Shizuru sensed her friend's worry.

"How is Reito-san? What is the current dilemma the Kanzaki Corp. is facing? Maybe we could help, Shizuru-san." Yukino inquired.

"Ara, try not to worry so much Yukino-san. He assured me he has everything under control. It's just that this recent deal he had was quite troublesome he had to settle it personally before he can come here. But he'd try to make it here as soon as possible."

Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino, and Reito had been best friends ever since high school and they were all officers of the university student council during college. Haruka and Yukino were childhood friends who eventually realized their love for each other and decided to relocate in America in order to marry. The four of them were more than just friends, they were so closely-knitted they consider each other as family. So it's only justifiable that the couple exhibit concern and worry towards the only guy in the group.

"Hmph! That guy! If there's anything that he needs just tell me! I'm ready to help."

"Dependable as always, Haruka-san."

"Of course, bubuzuke!"

"I will let him know." Shizuru finally declared to let the matter drop. They talked for a few minutes more before a nurse came in holding a small bundle in her arms. The lady nurse carefully passed the newly-born child to Haruka's waiting arms. Feeling ecstatic, but not completely obvious to the other persons inside the room, Shizuru gaze adoringly at the baby. She gently brushed the soft head with her right hand and touched its tiny fingers. _'I wish I had one, too. Ara! What am I thinking?'_

Shizuru had always been fond of kids because she was an only child of the Fujinos.

After almost an hour of chatting and fawning over her new _niece_, she finally decided to go back to the hotel to take the much needed rest. After all, she just arrived. She promised to visit again tomorrow.

x – x – x – x – x

The next day, Shizuru got ready to visit her friends again. After eating breakfast and experimenting on the tea they serve in the hotel's café, she took a taxi and went straight to the hospital. After dropping by Haruka's room first to show herself, she went to the nursery to view baby Diana from behind the glass wall. _'Ara, such adorable babies!'_ Surprisingly though, Shizuru observed the Suzushiro-Kikukawa's baby girl is the most timid and quiet of them all. _'She must've taken a few traits from Yukino-san, although from the physical attributes it's mostly from Haruka-san.'_

She was on her way back to Haruka's suite and a few meters away from the nursery when the door of the suite she was standing next to slid open. Shizuru glance at a lady doctor who was getting out of the room. The door was left slightly ajar. The brunette was able to sneak a quick look at the figure of a woman lying motionless in a hospital bed.

She didn't know what came over her, but Shizuru's hands and feet moved on its own accord; like it has its own instinct. She pushed open the door and walked towards the _sleeping_ blunette, taking in all the eye-catching features. Strange enough, her heart is beating madly inside her chest.

Her face doesn't look familiar to Shizuru. Although, she was undeniably attractive even though looking a bit pale. She has long, beautiful, navy tresses which seemed soft to the touch; a set of thin eyebrows which Shizuru assumed was well-maintained; long, thick eyelashes that possibly complements a set of gorgeous eyes; a sharp nose and a rosy pouty lips which she internally found sexy.

Shizuru couldn't help but brush a few strands of blue hair that partially covered the mystery woman's face. A finger slid downward and stroke the girl's face.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "Ahm, excuse me, Miss?"

"A-ara!"

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

There's no such thing as the technology I mentioned in the first paragraph. I made it up. No two females can successfully produce an offspring – yet. Well, biologically speaking. This is purely fanfiction.

Anyway, I am still learning to write the proper way not to go too fast on my stories so please bear with the pacing. It's also a short story and I don't intend to write novels, I know my capabilities and limitations – as they say, leave it to the experts :-)

Review response to Sammykhan: Thank you. You flatter me so much. As I've always said, you're the best first reviewer for any fanfic out there. I wish there were more reviewers like you. You inspired me to write again.

Topsy krets: I will update if you update your story *grr* hehe… just kidding! I love your stories, too.

Guestblu: Hmm... paralyzed?

Leeyou: Hmm… affair?

RockTheVoteRTV: Hmm… dots? I didn't do it on purpose XD I just wanted the paragraphs to be separated I never realized it could be annoying. Heh~ heh~

Amilyaserah monteverde: Hear! Hear!

And last but not the least, thank you to the kind Guest, I wish you could sign in so I could thank you properly.

A very special thanks to Angell55 erza93 Ian.23 IggyxDane jonhlukes04 ladye36a lilkyo-chan paganwood psycheforeros sammykhann topsy krets xxxbluewolf Hugs to all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Three.**

_"Excuse me, Miss…?" _

Shizuru was startled to hear a voice all of a sudden, so surprised that she only managed to utter the word "A-ara!" She turned around to see the same lady doctor who went out of the suite a few moments ago.

"_'Ara?'_ Is that Kyoto-ben I heard? Are you somehow from Japan?" The other person started conversing in Japanese.

Shizuru stared at the wavy maroon-haired, blue-eyed doctor with the white coat. "_K-kanin na_ for intruding… I-I don't know what I was…" She tried to think of an excuse to relieve her situation but there was nothing stern about the way the doctor was looking at her. She also noticed the Asian features in the medical practitioner. So Shizuru opted to tell the truth.

"Ara, actually I don't know why I came here. I sincerely apologize for my disturbance if I caused any. And yes, I am Japanese, from Kyoto to be precise." Shizuru gave off a hesitant smile.

The doctor's facial expression transform into a serene face. "My name is Youko Sagisawa, I am a Neurologist. I'm also from Japan. And you are?" The woman approached to check Natsuki's vital signs.

"Shizuru Fujino. I am here visiting a close friend who just gave birth a few days ago, Haruka Suzushiro-Kikukawa of Room 711" Shizuru felt the need to disclose real facts so as not to be accused of trespassing. "I just arrived yesterday from Japan. What happened to her?" She curiously peeked at the doctor who was examining the unconscious blunette.

Youko glanced at her. "You don't know her?"

Shizuru shook her head no.

"Her name is Natsuki Kuga, a famous motorcycle racer. She was involved in an accident during the recent Superbike World Championship held here in the US. She suffered a head trauma, and not once had she awoken since confined here more than two months ago."

"A coma?"

"Exactly."

"Where is her family?" Shizuru looked around and noted that the flower vase was empty, signifying that probably the patient had no recent visitors. The room was almost vacant except for the medical apparatus and the usual hospital furniture and fixtures, no personal belongings can be seen anywhere. "I don't mean to intrude or anything."

"No, you weren't." The doctor took a deep breath and sighed, she sadly faced Shizuru and spoke, "Her parents only visited her once on separate occasions. Kuga-san, her father, is from New York. It was said he owns a major corporation there. While her mother, if I recall correctly, her name is Saeko, wanted to transport Natsuki-san back to United Kingdom where she currently resides. But Natsuki-san was in a very critical condition back then. When her situation stabilized though, her parents left her here. They requested the hospital to provide their daughter with the utmost care and treatment. You see, both are very rich individuals they can afford to settle the bills. Every week her mother calls to check on her progress."

Shizuru gazed at the _sleeping_ face of the blunette. A heart monitor was attached to her chest. Fortunately, she no longer needed a breathing apparatus to support her. She was breathing on her own with the aid of an oxygen tube loosely attached to her nose. There were also not too many wires or tubes attached to her body except for the IV tube.

"It's really unfortunate for her." Shizuru whispered more to herself than the other person.

"I agree." Youko then smiled impishly while looking at the lying figure. "She looks attractively beautiful, isn't she? And to think she's only at the height of her career in racing."

Shizuru looked at the doctor. "Wouldn't she wake up?"

"There is still no progress in her current condition. But there is brain activity," The short-haired woman halted momentarily before continuing, "You know what, it will do her good if somebody would take care of her, somebody who would personally look after her. It would have been better if it was a relative or someone close to Natsuki-san. It really helps if she could actually feel that there's someone who is waiting for her to wake up."

Youko continued explaining, " In the few coma cases I've handled, the chance of recovery is greater for a patient if he or she is surrounded by people who value him or her and make them feel loved."

Shizuru gazed at the _sleeping_ blunette with concern. She couldn't believe that this person's family abandoned her just when she needed to be cared for. Nobody deserved to be alone even at the time of death. Especially when this beautiful person is struggling to stay alive.

"Ara, Dr Sagiwasa-san, can I visit her every day? I still have almost a month of stay here in the US. If I am allowed, may I take care of her even for just that short amount of time?"

The lady doctor was obviously surprised with the generous offer. Shizuru has said it with such determination that even she was puzzled herself. Shizuru doesn't personally know this _Natsuki Kuga_. And yet, she feels this unyielding concern for the unconscious girl.

Maybe it was pity.

"A-are you sure about that?" It was now Youko's turn to disbelieve. "You're really going to do that?"

"Yes, of course. You have said it yourself; she needs someone to watch over her and to take personal care of her. I felt like maybe I could help. And that somehow she could feel my presence."

The blue-eyed doctor smiled, "You are far too kind."

Shizuru genuinely smiled at the gracious compliment.

"Sure, you may visit Natsuki-san, but only during visiting hours. If the nurses or any other hospital attendant questions you, inform them that you are Natsuki-san's friend and I, the patient's doctor personally knows you."

Shizuru smiled upon hearing this. "Ookini, Dr. Sagisawa-san."

"You may refer to me as Youko, Fujino-san."

"Ara, then you may call me Shizuru as well."

Both shook hands. And because Shizuru needed to go back to Haruka's suite, she hastily bid her goodbye to the good doctor. The Suzushiro's may be looking for her now.

Once more, she glanced at the sleeping bluenette.

_'I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki.'_

* * *

**AN:**

It was such a sweet weekend reading **Natsuki version 1** by **Topsy Krets**. And because you updated your fic, this one's for you. I know it's nothing compared to the awesomeness of your story but still, erm… still, I think my efforts should count :-)

Thanks to the wonderful reviews which push me to update sooner *winks*

And hugs to these wonderful people: dagomir, DancingFireStar, Demon Cat08, Ehrinne, erusan, iHartArtemis, Kazuma Kyriu Kazama, Puppychu, ry123, untilltheday7, wendyrojas7, WinryFarron who inspire me to write more stories. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Four.**

_"We sit silently and watch the world around us. This has taken a lifetime to learn. It seems only the old are able to sit next to one another and not say anything and still feel content. The young, brash and impatient, must always break the silence. It is a waste, for silence is pure. Silence is holy. It draws people together because only those who are comfortable with each other can sit without speaking. This is the great paradox." – Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

_…_

"So there Natsuki, the end of chapter ten." Shizuru closed the book she held. It was a romance novel entitled "The Notebook" written by Nicholas Sparks. It is a story about a young couple who were forcefully separated by the girl's parents. The latter gets engaged with somebody else but eventually they meet again. The plot revolves around the two lovers.

"Ara? You want me to continue?" Shizuru confirms as if she can hear the blunette's response. "Kanin na, _Natsuki~ _but the visiting hours are almost over. We don't want to give Dr. Youko-san any trouble, do we?"

She gently caressed Natsuki's face.

It has been a week that she's been visiting her. She's been talking to her about almost anything under the sun. Shizuru even introduced herself properly to the blunette. The first day was awkward to say the least. At first, Shizuru introduced herself at the nurse's station. The Kyoto native is beautiful and attractive, so obviously, everyone there was raring to be of assistance to the gorgeous brunette in their midst. She was eagerly accompanied by a room attendant. After the necessary routine checks on the patient, the flirtatious (fan) nurse left Shizuru in Natsuki's room. Finally left alone, there was a _long_ moment of silence before the brunette started speaking to the unconscious woman.

Yesterday though, she started reading to her. Shizuru found a comfortable position sitting beside the bed and leaned her back on the wall. She developed a habit of lightly stroking Natsuki's head while reading.

After replacing the book inside the shoulder bag, she went to sit beside her again. She caressed Natsuki's soft face once again. Shizuru cannot explain to herself why she feels the need to take time out of her busy schedule to take care of this stranger in front of her. And no matter how hard she thinks it over, she can't come up with a valid reason why she does it. Haruka once teased her that maybe she had fallen love-at-first-sight with the comatose patient, but she just laughed at her friend. It's a ridiculous and near impossible assumption, aside from the fact that Natsuki and her haven't formally met – at least not yet.

"Ara, it's time. I have to go now. I'll come and see you tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

She suddenly remembered one of the conversations she had with the neurologist.

Dr. Sagisawa had told her that sometimes a patient can actually absorb considerable amount of data. She leaned towards the girl and whispered, "Don't go dreaming about me, ne _Natsuki~_ Fufufu."

Shizuru let her gaze roam the blunette's sleeping face. "Can you hear me, Natsuki?" She held Natsuki's right hand, "Can you feel me?"

"I wish you just wake up."

Finally, Shizuru gently let go of the hand. She walked towards her bag and lifted it to her shoulder. Carefully sliding the door open, a voice cut through her musings. "Are you leaving already?"

"Ah, Dr. Youko-san. It's good to see you. Yes, I'll just come back tomorrow."

"You really pushed through this." The lady doctor teased while walking pass her.

"A-ara, of course. Anything to help a person in need," Shizuru replied defensively.

"Of course." Youko smiled. "Anyway, I want to thank you personally for what you are doing. You know, in the medical field we have what we call 'detachment from patients'. It's a mentality which sort of protects the medical practitioners from being too attached to the patients. It's because we cannot save each and every patient all the time so we need to distance ourselves from them. And yet, I cannot help but feel sorry for Natsuki-san. She has everything and yet she has no one. Not even a friend who cares."

Shizuru could feel the other woman's frustration. They share the same sentiments.

"I believe now, Natsuki has two friends who care for her."

The doctor nodded smiling. "She's so lucky to have a good Samaritan like you."

Shizuru smiled, then glanced at the time, "Ara, I really must go. I will be back tomorrow."

"Alright, take care of yourself, Shizuru-san…" Youko pauses, "And oh, wait… you forgot your book." She retrieves a gray colored hardback with a picture of a neck tie on the cover and a four-word title from the nearby coffee table and hands it to Shizuru.

Shizuru visibly blushes as she retrieves the book from the doctor's outstretched hand. "Ookini, Youko-san. But technically speaking, it isn't mine," she replied as she regains her natural face color, "I asked Haruka-san for additional books to read to Natsuki and she lent me that. It appears that my friend has a rather odd suggestion for a bed time story."

"Of course, Fifty Shades of Gray is an ideal read for a bed ridden fellow," the neurologist smirks, "while in the Red Room of Pain."

_'So, she read it too.'_ Shizuru smirked. "Yes. Just what the doctor ordered, I guess."

Both laughed. And finally, Shizuru bid goodbye and left.

x – x – x – x – x

"Hello," Shizuru warmly greeted her married friends Haruka and Yukino. She approached their sleeping baby inside the cradle and held its tiny fingers.

"So bubuzuke, how is your patient?"

"Hmm… she is the same. Still no progress in her current condition," the brunette sighed. She let go of Diana-chan's hand and took a seat in the nearby couch. "I'm really not sure if I am actually helping her. Perhaps what I'm doing is useless after all," Shizuru paused, as if in deep thought and then shrugged her shoulders, "but I can't make myself give up."

"It seems to me you are getting attached to this Natsuki person, Shizuru-san." Yukino commented meekly.

Back in the hospital, Shizuru already relayed everything about Natsuki to the couple. Haruka is even shocked to learn that the famous racer was confined in the same hospital as hers, and in a comatose state nonetheless.

"You know it is a natural thing for me to help Yukino-san."

Both Shizuru and Yukino chuckled.

"Tch! Whatever you say, bubuzuke."

"Ara, it seems Haruka-san forgot that I am a licensed lifeguard and first aider. I do save people."

"It's because you own a resort! Therefore, it's mandatory that you have a lifeguard around. And you opted to become the lifeguard in a red swimsuit to entice your fan girls to come visit."

"My, such accusations! Can't it be possible that it's only my nature to help?"

Harkua violently shook her head in disagreement.

Shizuru giggled. "I guess I can say I also believe in karma. Whatever you do to others, whether it is good or bad, it will come back to you directly or indirectly."

"What goes around, comes around."

"Precisely., Yukino-san. And I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this in hopes that if ever a loved one of mine happens to be in the same situation, there'll always be someone to help them."

"Whew!" Haruka whistled. "I guess we're lucky, Yukino, for having bubuzuke here."

"Ikezu! Now you're making fun of me."

The trio laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I have something to show you."

Haruka stood up and picked a sports magazine from underneath the coffee table. She scanned through the pages of _Hime-Sports Illustrated_. Upon seeing what she was searching for, she placed the magazine in front of Shizuru.

"There! That is your patient."

One of Shizuru's eyebrows raised upon seeing the centerfold photo of Natsuki Kuga. The blunette is wearing their team uniform, a body-hugging red and gray track suit which complements her sexy athletic figure. She is confidently leaning against a motorcycle while charmingly grinning at the camera. Her eyes beamed with excitement. She smiled like a high school heart throb adored by a throng of fans.

The blunette is obviously full of life – lively, physically fit, energetic. This was the real Natsuki Kuga. Not the rigid, lifeless form lying on a hospital bed.

"She is good-looking, isn't she?"

Physically, good-looking was an understatement.

_'She has such beautiful eyes!'_ Shizuru thought while staring at a pair of emerald orbs. On impulse she gently caressed Natsuki's face, just like what she does in actual person.

The movement was not left unseen by her two friends.

"Hmm… you know bubuzuke, I really see something different in you. It's like…" Haruka stared at her long and hard. Shizuru quickly retrieved the offending hand like dropping a hot potato. "You like her, don't you?"

Shizuru uncharacteristically blushed. She turned around and touched her face with both hands.

Haruka guffawed with much gusto.

"Haruka-chan, stop it." Yukino reprimanded her wife. "I personally think there is nothing wrong if Shizuru-san develops a cr- crush… with Kuga-san. It is obvious how physically attractive she is."

Haruka snorted.

"Ara, Yukino-san, I may or may not be infatuated with Natsuki. But it doesn't matter, she is out of my league." Shizuru continued, "According to Dr. Sagisawa-san, she belongs to a wealthy family and she is very rich. Her father runs a business empire in New York, and so is her mother. And it's not like I'll be with her forever. I have barely days to visit her. It is highly unlikely that she'll remember me upon regaining consciousness."

A brief silence enveloped the three of them. Haruka was thinking hard. "But what if she does?"

"Hmm?"

"What if Kuga remembers you? It's not impossible."

"I have to agree, Shizuru-san. Sometimes the unconscious mind is more aware of its surroundings."

Shizuru was left speechless. She understood what Yukino meant. It was exactly what the neurologist explained.

The brain is the most complex of all the organs in the human body. It absorbs information from its surroundings, stores it, and utilizes it in different ways. It can be possible that Natsuki keeps their interaction somewhere deep inside the recesses of her mind.

But what are the odds? She's not even sure if Natsuki is going to wake up, what more if she remembers her?

Still, she couldn't help but pray to Kami-sama.

_'I don't care if she won't remember me, as long as she wakes up.'_

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

Contrary to the other guest's beliefs, I do want to get this updated (even daily). But I have this thing called life :-) and due to the nature of my work, I'm currently busy for a few reporting weeks. But hey, maybe I could get inspired and post an update if you could motivate me *winks* I like inspiring reviews.

Anyway, to DancingFireStar: Here's a longer update, but I can't promise to do this often. It all depends on the flow of the story.

Topsy krets: You don't give yourself enough credit. Nv1 is a really good fic. I enjoy reading it.

Kazuma Kyriu Kazama: I have another story aside from HCTB and WYWS, it's FCAT. Have you read it? :-)

RockTheVoteRTV: I left you a PM. I'm still wondering if you're interested in doing omakes for this story.

Icy-Windbreeze: Thanks and I'll try to maintain my best.

Sammykhann: Thanks for the awesome review as usual.

Special thanks to these wonderful readers 0mauie0, Binary01, Blueyes Redlips, Daek angel, ladyYamato09, MistressAlex, QTdrum.

Hugs, 26.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Five.**

"Shizuru…"

A soft voice called upon her name.

"Hm?" Shizuru stirred, as she lay beside the blunette in the hospital bed.

"Shizuru…"

Suddenly, the body beside her moved as if partially adjusting to a sitting position.

The crimson eyed woman felt two fingers caressing her chin. "Shizuru…"

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to see a fully-awake Natsuki gazing at her tenderly.

"N-Natsuki?!" She almost jumped out of her skin upon seeing the supposed comatose patient. "Y-You're awake?" She dare not believe what she's seeing.

The emerald eyed girl nodded. "Shizuru, I've been dreaming about you ever since you came to visit me in this hospital... hearing your voice, feeling your touch, basking in your warmth kept me alive. During the time I was asleep I struggled to wake up just to see your beautiful face. And now I have woken up, I longed to tell you I've fallen for you."

Shizuru blushed from the bold statement. After a few seconds of intimately looking at each other, her rational side kicked in, so she wanted to make sure if the person next to her is indeed alright.

"Ara– Wait, are you okay?" The brunette tried to sit up also to check on Natsuki, but the other girl's reflexes were faster. She rolled over and pinned Shizuru beneath her which surprised the heck out of the brunette.

All of a sudden, Natsuki's eyes were hazy and she shivered at the way those emeralds were hungrily staring at her. Her forest green eyes mirrored passion and lust. Before she knew it, Natsuki's face lowered and those cherry lips pressed against her slightly parted ones.

Shizuru's eyes widened. Natsuki is actually kissing her! Her heart was pounding madly against her chest.

"Kiss me back, Shizuru," the navy-haired girl whispered between kisses. She felt a tongue slid past inside her mouth.

Shizuru gasped aloud when Natsuki cupped her breast. Her mind is spinning out of control, she simply couldn't grasp the quick turn of events. Like, how Natsuki was able to strip her out of her clothes, and now she's lying underneath Natsuki's equally naked body.

She found herself responding to every searing kiss and caress of the woman she recently cared for. Shizuru wanted to surpress an incoming moan but failed miserably, which Natsuki clearly heard and only ignited more fervent kisses and needy touches from the latter. She arched her body when Natsuki's mouth nipped one hardened peak, while one hand massaged the other.

"Natsuki, s-stop." For the last time she tried to straighten her thoughts.

"Stop what, Shizuru?" Natsuki taunted by lightly brushing her lips against Shizuru's breast. Her hand skated down the mound between her thighs. "I'll be gentle."

Shizuru's lashes flew up, she took a sharp intake of breath upon feeling Natsuki's hand touching her innermost part. She felt Natsuki's skillful fingers fondle her. She bit her lower lip hard upon experiencing this surge of sensations in her body. Slowly, she felt something build up inside her… the desire to reach the pinnacle of this act. Her hands clutched Natsuki's shoulders tightly.

"Let it go, Shizuru… let it go," she whispered hotly in her ear.

Shizuru was on edge. She turned her head left and right. The rhythm was becoming fast she was almost at the peak. "Let it go…"

"…and you have to wake up." Natsuki lips twisted in a devilish grin.

"Huh?" Shizuru was suddenly baffled by the statement.

"Wake up, Shizuru… wake up…" The blunette repeated.

"…"

"Hah!" Shizuru gasped aloud as she woke up with a start, raising her head from the awkward sideway position it laid on Natsuki's bed.

"A-ara?" She audibly gulped while staring blankly at the white wall in front of her. She turn her head sideways to see the sleeping figure beside her. "Had I fallen asleep?"

She quickly scans her clothes, then breathes a sigh of relief. Shizuru clutched a portion of the bed sheet in a fist while shaking her head in disbelief. "It couldn't be… hah!" She lifted the offending book which has fallen on the floor beside her. The one Haruka-san lent her.

"Fufufu… I must be reading too much of this book for me to actually have such a… vivid dream," while addressing the 'culprit' in her left hand.

Shizuru immediately felt uneasy with the sudden gush of moistness. She stood up from sitting on the chair beside the patient's bed and went directly to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up.

x – x – x – x – x

The next day she went back to the hospital. Almost everyone on-duty in that floor now knew the beautiful visitor who daily visits the equally attractive Natsuki Kuga. No one dares to question her anymore whenever she goes inside the suite.

Her heart warmed like sunshine upon seeing the sleeping blunette.

"Hello, Natsuki. Did you miss me?" Shizuru lightheartedly greeted the other girl. As a recurring habit, she softly caressed her face. "Hmm… so, what would you like to do now?"

She eyed the blunette's hair. The brunette's hand slid against the scalp then captured a few strands of navy hair. "Would it be okay if I trim a few centimeters of split ends? I think it would also help if I brush your silky soft hair to remove a few tangles." Shizuru took out a hair scissor from her bag which she bought. She also politely asked the nurse for a clean face towel.

She placed the face towel across Natsuki's shoulder so the cut hair won't fall on the hospital gown or the bed sheet. The brunette started combing the navy hair gently and cut the unhealthy ends of the strands.

"There you go." Shizuru gently wiped Natsuki's neck and face. The navy hair is revived of its lustrous shine. It made the sleeping woman more desirable to the brunette's eyes.

After dumping in the trash can everything that needs to be thrown away, Shizuru went back to sit beside the patient. While gently stroking the blunette's head, she resumed reading another love story to her.

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand as if that is all she needed.

Eyes fixated on the book with her Kyoto-ben barely a whisper, she finished the story with a sigh and a gentle squeeze on the hand.

Shizuru watched the unconscious girl. Her steady breath fanned the brunette's skin as slender fingers continued to caress her face. Shizuru's gaze went down to her lips. Using her index finger, she touched that portion of the face. They were warm, soft, and inviting. How she wished to see those lips form an attractive smile.

She then remembered the magazine's centerfold of Natsuki grinning so she smiled also. Most probably, a lot of fan girls would have squealed in delight upon seeing that oh-so-sexy smile. In her mind, no doubt she would've been one of those fan girls now.

"When are you waking up, Natsuki?" She caressed her face once more. Her fingers slid down underside Natsuki's chin. "I saw your picture on the magazine the other day. You looked so breathtaking. You have such beautiful eyes, emerald green…" Lightly, she touched her eyelids. "I hope to actually see them one day."

Shizuru dejectedly sighed. She stood up and fixed Natsuki's slipping blanket.

"It's almost time for me to go back to Kyoto. Have you been there? In Japan, I mean? My family owns a beach resort there. You are welcome, of course. Fresh sea breeze can help you recuperate faster. Would you like to come with me?" She paused for a moment as if waiting for a response. "I guess not." She laughed hollowly.

It was silly to be in here, talk to an unresponsive woman whom she didn't even know personally. And yet, every time she wakes up in the morning all she could think about was her. And the days felt so empty if she hadn't had the chance to visit Natsuki.

Before, her plan was to spend the entire month of vacation in the US doing some shopping, and of course, tour a few places. But all that changed upon seeing the sleeping blunette. Caring for Natsuki had been her daily task. And she couldn't be more satisfied.

Shizuru shook her head. Maybe it was her accommodating nature that's causing this.

"I wish I could see your eyes before I go."

There was still no response. A bit of frustration was seeping in. Shizuru opted to listen to music instead. She plugged the USB into the portable speaker and pressed play. While a mellow song echoed inside the room, she contentedly sat beside Natsuki stroking her head.

TBC.

******RockTheVoteRTV's **Omake:

*door explodes *Natsuki barrles rolls in weilding guns and Shizuru walks in elegantly? *points guns at 26*

26's thoughts: my door! *sees guns* I never liked that door anyways.

Natsuki: What the hell are you trying to pull here?

*26 sweats profoundly*

26: What are you talking about?

*Natsuki does a face palm* *sighs*

Natsuki: The inception effect, you Baka!

26: How so?

Natsuki: Shizuru dreamt *blushes* of me waking out of my comatose state and we *fiddles with finger* ended up doing _this_ and_ that_.

Shizuru: Ara, we can make _this_ and_ that_ a reality my Nat~su~ki

Natsuki: SHIZURU! as my "best friend* I'll let it slide this time.

*Shizuru freezes and turns gloomy**whispers to herself*

Shizuru: Best friends...best friends...friends

Natsuki: *clears throat* as I was saying you added me telling Shizuru to wake up, which could mean Shizuru was the one that's really comatosed and I was the one watching over her or this whole thing could be just my dream of my past life.

*26 sighs and rubs temple*

26: Natsuki, where did you get these stupid ideas from? 'Cause you are clearly overthinking things.

Natsuki:I got it from some idiot named RTV.

26: So if you believed that idiot...then what does that make you?

*Natsuki's mouth turns agape like a fish*

26: Yeah, just what I thought. No one in their right minds would believe such things.

*Shizuru pops up* *looks gloomy and pyschotic at the same time*

Shizuru: Thanks RTV *bangs head on wall*

Shizuru: *losing consciousness * comatose...sexy time...with Natsuki..fufufu

Natsuki: SHIZURU!

26: My Wall!

*Natsuki picks up by collar 26*

Natsuki:*glares* now you are going to help me get this s.o.b

RTV: *sneezes* today's going to be a good day

* * *

**AN:**

Hahahaha :-D I did it! I actually did it! I really wanted to do that from my very first story but I kept pressing the delete button. And now it's out there. My dear readers, please be considerate with my futile attempt at lemons :-D

And thanks **RockTheVoteRTV** for that cool omake! So awesome! From here on out, do expect author collabs for this fic. Thanks, guys!

On to the reviews… LykosXIII: Why, thank you so much for the compliment. You're very sweet XD

Mary: You asked for this, a glimpse of our favorite lone wolf waking up and all that ShizNat… but it's all just a dream afterwards XD

Wendyrojas7: This update is for you. I apologize if I can't post regularly 'coz I'm currently busy at work. I would try my best to do so if I can and after my financial reports.

Sammykhann: You're correct. I'm trying the 'unpredictability' card for a change.

Topsy krets: Yeah, Shizuru introduced the 'book' and see where it got her XD

Anon: The thing is, I was thinking of a four-word title (just like my previous two stories) for this fic. It so happen I watched 'Gravity' starring Sandra Bullock in the cinema. I suddenly recall she has a movie with a comatose patient on it. So, there! It's really nothing like the movie or its characters 'coz its far from Mai-Hime personalities.

DancinFireStar: Doesn't Shizuru _always_ have a crush on Natsuki? XD

Shiznat13: Hmm… we'll see XD

Tempest: I'd definitely finish this.

Izumi304: Apologies but I don't know the character or anime, but I _would_ search for it and watch it. Can't update daily for the meantime, sorry.

RockTheVoteRTV: I got your PM. It's okay, maybe next time? And oh, I laughed heartily upon reading your review 'coz you said this story reminded you of a Lion King song. I actually thought of _Hakuna Matata_ then I realize, uhm… maybe no? I remembered there was another song _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ XD Maybe that's the one you're referring to?

Guest123: Reading your review was the highlight of my busy work day :-)

Kazuma Kyriu Kazama: If you do, I'd like to read a review ;-)

To everyone who read and review, I appreciate you guys! And special thanks to alisongunn, babablue, dinamox, MePoetry

Hugs, 26.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Six.**

_"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come." ― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

…

She visited her in the hospital for two more days.

On the last day, Shizuru hesitantly bid Natsuki goodbye.

"Kanin na. This would be my last visit to you. I'll be going back to Japan three days from now. There are few things I must take care of before I leave so I'll be very busy…" Dextrous fingers weave through blunette locks twice; its palm eventually cupped the soft cheek.

_'Ara… I couldn't understand why there is a need for me to explain.'_

Furthermore, Shizuru couldn't figure out why it suddenly felt heavy inside while tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

She tilted her chin up and blinked multiple times, but it was no avail. One glance at Natsuki's way and tears disobediently poured from those crimson eyes. Feeling helpless as drop after drop, tears stained the casual lavender dress; she reached for the handkerchief inside the hand bag she brought.

_'Ara, what is happening to me?' _as she wiped the tears away.

The brunette lay beside the sleeping woman. She desperately clung on one arm while it pressed against her chest. Shizuru felt the steady beating of Natsuki's heart, felt the warmth of the pale skin. Her biceps felt firm and strong. And yet, if it weren't for Natsuki's steady breathing one would have thought she is already dead.

"Wake up, _onegai_." Shizuru desperately summons the comatose girl. She tilted her head to get closer to the crook on Natsuki's neck. "I hate to leave you like this. If only there's something I could do…"

Then she thought of something.

If only she had the power to awaken her with a kiss, just like what Prince Phillip did to Princess Aurora in _Sleeping_ _Beauty_.

_'One kiss and you'd be awake,'_ it was followed by a hollow laugh. What a strange notion she thought, for they are not living inside a fairy tale and definitely there is no magic in her kiss.

Shizuru rose and once again gaze at Natsuki's sleeping form. This would be the last day she would see her. After this, their paths would never cross again. She was not even sure what would happen to the girl after she leaves. The brunette was hopeful the other would survive and wake up from her comatose state.

But what if she doesn't? _'I guess I'd never know.'_

She felt the strongest urge to connect with Natsuki physically in a more intimate way. Deep within the recesses of her heart it whispers, _'kiss her… feel those soft lips…'_ And before Shizuru's mind could register her actions, her head already dipped low and claimed Natsuki's lips.

Even though motionless, Shizuru felt the surge of electricity transfer from Natsuki's body to hers. The feeling was surreal which made her halt.

She touched her own lips, still throbbing from the gentle kiss she gave her. It was mere seconds that their lips met, but for Shizuru, the wonderful sensation surpassed her previous experiences by a wide margin.

And why is it she now craves for more?

She shook her head and quickly grabbed her hand bag. Visiting hours are almost over. She must return to Haruka & Yukino's house.

She stared at Natsuki once more, caressed her cheeks for the last time. She placed a tender parting kiss on the blunette's forehead.

"Sayonara, Natsuki," she paused. "Someday, I hope we see each other."

"I will wait for you…"

She couldn't comprehend why she said it, but somehow she wanted to get the message across the comatose woman,– to give her a reason to wake up.

Shizuru stood straight, took a once over at the sleeping figure and even though she felt hesitant inside she made her way out of the room. With heavy steps she walked farther away. It was also Dr. Youko Sagisawa-san's day-off that day so Shizuru wasn't able to bid her goodbyes.

Reaching the corner Shizuru made a right turn, finally leaving the long hallway where Natsuki's room was located.

As if everything is in slow motion, the elevator door opens and Shizuru went inside. Against her back, she is unaware of the sudden commotion happening outside. She gradually turns around as the elevator door closes, missing the scene of various medical personnel and nurses rushing exactly to where she's been – Natsuki's room.

Back inside Natsuki's suite, right after Shizuru pulled the sliding door close, the patient exhibited a rapid eye movement. The index finger of her right hand slightly lifted causing the wave signals on the apparatus clipped on it respond, alerting the nurses at the station. Numbers on the heart monitor changed. The patient's chest rose as she took deep breath, lips slightly apart. Continuous gasps for air can be heard. And slowly, very carefully, emerald eyes are revealed.

x – x – x – x – x

As expected, Shizuru wasn't able to return to the hospital. But hours before her flight back to Japan, she couldn't resist but to visit Natsuki in the hospital for the very last time.

She instructed the chauffeur employed to drive her to the airport to take a detour to visit Natsuki's hospital. "Mister driver, could you please wait for a while? I need to visit a friend, it wouldn't take long."

The driver nodded. Responding with a 'thanks', Shizuru got out of the car.

She was a few steps away from Natsuki's room when it slid open. Two hospital attendants stepped out pulling a stretcher. On top of it was a lifeless body fully covered by a white sheet.

Shizuru stood frozen on her spot. She was shocked beyond belief. She unconsciously clutched the fabric of her clothes near her chest as she suddenly experienced difficulty in breathing. She felt her knees get weak so she struggled to lean against the nearest wall. She watched as the two men wheeled the dead body away from her. She wanted to run towards them to take a glimpse at Natsuki. But all she could do was stare until her vision was clouded with tears.

Ever so slowly, and with so much regret, she walked away. No, she couldn't fully comprehend the situation. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

"Natsuki…"

*sob*

_"Nat… suki…"_

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

Nope, Natsuki's not dead. She's busy munching on a Power Bar in a new room. Yep, they transferred her because the previous room was sorta ICU and because she's okay now she's move to a different suite. For medical inaccuracies I apologize in advance. I'm a humble accountant not a medical practitioner.

On a different note, I promised this was Romance/Humor genre not drama so the succeeding chapters will be like that. And yes, I can update regularly now. Hooray for the super delay. Hehehehe :-)

To everyone who read and review, here's my heartfelt appreciation *hugs* and special thanks to Amillenia27, genegracea, greenBell, HeavyTeaDrinker, Izumi304, jurisenpai31, Kruger, natsuki40, noah114, ntin. nan, yurifans21, and Yuri-Sensei.

_A shout-out to that special someone who set-up a camp underneath my workstation protesting that I update… this one's for you *winks*_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**While You Were Sleeping, Chapter Seven.**

In the midst of a busy San Francisco International Airport:

(ding-ding-ding)

**_"Attention all passengers of United Airlines flight 885 bound for Kansai... United Airlines flight 885 is now boarding. Please proceed to gate number 19."_**

_'Oh, kami-sama! Was everything a dream? Did it really happen? If so, please wake me.'_

Shizuru can't help but question the reality of the recent events. She went to the US with plans of visiting her closest friends and their newborn child, spend some quality time with them, and the rest to go on tour or do some girl shopping. She never intended to meet someone, or rather, take care of comatose patient – of all things!

Actually, taking care of the person was not so bad. But for heaven's sake, why does she have to get so attached with somebody whom she is not even related to, added the fact that they haven't even met before.

And lastly, why does it hurt so much that the other person is gone?

_'Natsuki…'_

On a third person's point-of-view, foreign passengers can't help but glance the brunette's way – pitying how a beautiful woman like her can look so distraught.

She stared long and hard at the boarding pass as if in deep thought. Everything seems to be a blur.

Her trance was broken by the final announcement coming from the airport's intercom.

**_"This is the last call for United Airlines flight 885 to Kansai, now boarding at gate number 19."_**

Shizuru made a gesture to stand up but before she was able to a book loosely fell from one of her hand-carry bags. She lifted the item only to be met with a specific passage from the paperback she used to read to Natsuki:

_"She was my dream. She made me who I am, and holding her in my arms was more natural to me than my own heartbeat. I think about her all the time. Even now, when I'm sitting here, I think about her. There could never have been another." _(1)

Shizuru fought the surge of emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

_'Ara, why am I acting like this? This should stop now. I must– I must forget her… Be firm, Shizuru.'_

After a moment she finally stood up and walked towards the delegated airline personnel at the gate to hand her boarding pass. Searching internally for some new found determination, she walked through the jet bridge deciding to leave her broken heart behind…

x – x – x – x – x

(After two years)

20th November, 2013 – Munich, Germany

Natsuki felt heavy as she woke up that morning. Rays of sunlight seeped through the heavy curtains. She got up. The body beside her stirred; a pretty redhead. It is her physical therapist, Nao Yuuki. She invited her to sleep over after their yesterday's therapeutic session. What happened afterwards was way beyond their normal PT to patient relations. She must've fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

Naked, she walked inside the ensuite bathroom and placed herself in front of the shower.

How could she feel so empty?

Two years…

That is how long she had been awake after the three-month long comatose. A day after she awoke, her mother Saeko immediately retrieved her from the hospital and left Natsuki to her father's estate in New York. From there, she undergoes physical therapy to bring her life back to normal.

So, after two years, aside from the titanium implant in her knee and a few a body scars, there were no serious damage in any part of the body brought about by the fatal accident. The head is still closely monitored for any signs of hidden trauma or blood clots.

Physically, almost nothing changed. But her life was altered completely after that superbike accident. First, it brought an end to her career as a racer. She was now relocated to Germany to oversee the production of cars owned by his father, one of the subsidiary companies, and eventually manage the business empire itself being the sole heiress. Second, it made her feel more alone than ever.

After taking a refreshing bath, she put on her clothes. The redhead, Nao, was still fast asleep. She met the younger girl in Germany when she was assigned as Natsuki's physical therapist there. Let's say her methods of recuperating Natsuki were _unconventional_. But hey, whatever works. All the while Natsuki, can't help but wonder: _'What are they to each other?' _She's not really sure. What she knows is, Nao is a good companion and they had great steamy sex last night.

Natsuki tied her hair in a bun before putting on the helmet. She rode her Ducati from the condominium to downtown Munich. Her choice of residence is near the famous St. Peter's Church and the Deutsches Museum. She parked her bike in front of Zum Durnbrau, a famous restaurant in Munich, and ordered breakfast.

While eating, she watched pedestrians walk by. It's already past eight in the morning but there were only a few people outside. The park isn't crowded, at least not in that particular area.

Before, she wanted her life in a fast pace. Natsuki isn't the type who would settle at one place. She gets annoyed easily. She wanted action, and similar to the race track, she liked being in control.

But something changed inside of her after she had awaken from the coma. In a way, she had become restless than before. But not for the reasons that normally caused her restlessness. She felt she was missing something, or _someone._ And no, it's not her parents.

Her eyes brows furrowed as she remembered them. All the while she was confined in the hospital, you can count in the fingers in one hand the number of times they visited her. That was according to a nurse she asked. It didn't come as a surprise though, knowing her parents.

Natsuki's father is the owner of the largest business conglomerate primarily based in New York. Obviously, he is too busy managing the group of companies. And how about her mother? Well, Saeko is probably busy with her third husband at the time.

She sneered.

A few seconds later, her cellphone rang. Natsuki's friend and former schoolmate, Chie, was on the line.

"Harada, what's up?"

"Aww… nothing. Just checking on my baby."

Natsuki laughed. "Flirtatious as ever, I see. Aoi isn't there right now, is she? Is the cat away? 'Coz the mouse seems to play."

And the other person on the line also laughed.

"Me and my wife would be coming to Munich this Saturday. Want to meet up and have a couple of beers?"

Natsuki grinned. For the first time that day, she felt light.

"Sure."

"I made hotel room reservations in Hotel Bavaria."

"Well I have spare rooms in my condominium. Why don't you two stay with me instead? It'll be a bit cheaper. All you guys have to do is cook me a decent meal."

It was a self-deprecating joke aimed at herself. Natsuki doesn't know how to cook.

In the background she could hear Chie talk to Aoi.

"It's fine with Aoi. And she says it's no problem, she'll cook for you just like old times," referring to their university days.

They talked some more before Chie bid goodbye.

She finished eating then went straight home.

Upon entering the unit she heard noises coming from the kitchen. It was the redhead.

"Still here?" Natsuki asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Mou~" The lime-eyed girl pouted. "I can't stay now?"

""No, that's not what I meant, I– "

"You don't expect me to leave without saying goodbye, do you?" she purred in a sexy tone. Nao approached the blunette in a provocative way then tangled her fingers behind Natsuki's head. She moistened her red lips by flirtatiously licking them, she let Natsuki watch. Green met green.

"Nao," Natsuki tilted her head with questioning eyes, "what are we?"

Nao slightly taken aback tried to avoid the hint of seriousness in Natsuki's tone. "Whatever do you mean?" The redhead chuckled.

"This."

"This?" In a fleeting moment, Nao's expression wavered. "I see."

"Look, last night was nice and I enjoyed it. You're a good lover, but let's try not complicate things, shall we? Natsuki~" She smirked while untangling herself from the blunette's hold.

"I gotta go. I'll call you again for our next schedule, alright?" Nao tiptoed and planted a brief kiss on her lips. "You know how to get in touch with me." She winked before going out the door.

Natsuki huffed as she heard the door slammed.

Outside, Nao leaned at the farthest wall away from Natsuki's suite.

_'I don't know Natsuki. Whatever this is, these 'feelings', its best we ignore it. I have my priorities right now and you are not part of it. I'm sorry I can't be truly honest with you. Forgive me.'_

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

(1) Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

I haven't been to Germany, wish I could though because it's really a beautiful country as seen in Google images :-) Any wrong facts in this story, I duly acknowledge.

So, Nao is introduced in this chapter. What is she for? I don't know exactly XD For all ShizNat readers in case you missed I have a "Primarily ShizNat" warning in the summary plus I recall putting a notice that characters may be paired with others, something like that.

Thanks for the reviews. You made me update sooner than intended. And yurifans21 you made me laugh :-) I actually considered your suggestion but went against it for safety reasons.

Special thanks to Aquasapphire, darkslayer99, rhampage, SeekerOfShadows, Shanaha.


End file.
